Parallel
by RulerOfRuins
Summary: If you want a Naruto story without Naruto...or Sasuke...or Sakura...If you want a Naruto Story without the entire cast of Naruto then this is the story for you! But...then again why are you looking up fanfics for Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

1: Team 7

* * *

_"Are you ready to go?"_

_ I nodded, but as we left, I couldn't help looking back at Konoha and remember the first time I met him._

* * *

"Hey wait up!"

"You're late." My brother frowned, "Any later and I would've gotten there without you."

"Sorry!" I gasped, "I went to sleep late last night."

"Late? We went to bed at the same time."

"I stayed up." I smiled, "I guess I was a bit too excited."

My brother sighed, "Figures. Finish up your breakfast. If we keep moving we just might there in time."

* * *

"You're late." Our instructor said as soon as we arrived

"What?" We cried, "B-But we were supposed to get here by 4:50 aren't we?"

"Yes."

"It's 4:45."

"...Fine, you're not late."

"Do you think we insulted him?" I asked.

My brother shrugged.

"Now." Our instructor clapped his hands to get our attention, "Introductions."

"Eh?" I said, startled, "But we're missing a member."

"He'll be here soon." He said, "Anyway it's not like it'd matter to him."

"Eh?"

"Anyway, my name is Karakasa Tsukumogami. I will be the Jonin in charge of Team 7."

"L-Long..." I muttered.

"Sukasa Uchiha." My brother introduced himself.

"Oh, an Uchiha." Karakasa said, shocked, "I would think you'd be on a better team."

"I-I haven't really unlocked the Sharingan...yet."

"Ah. Well. Team 7 isn't too bad a position."

"I-I'm Recca." I introduced myself, "I'm Sukasa's sister."

"2 Uchihas?" Karakasa said, surprised.

"No. I-I'm adopted." Recca said.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay."

* * *

"So where's the last team member?" Recca asked.

"He's already here."

"Eh?" Recca turned around looking for the missing member.

A gust of wind attracted her attention to the logs that stood in front of the memorial. Recca watched as a boy landed atop the logs. He glanced towards Recca for a moment before jumping off.

"Recca, Sukasa." Karakasa began, "You know about the Student Transfer System between nations right?"

"Yes." Sukasa answered.

"This is Saji Itori." Karakasa introduced the boy, "He's a transfer student from the Lightning Nation."

"Lightning Nation huh..."

Recca stared at Saji for a moment before Saji noticed her.

"A-Ah. Welcome to Konoha." Recca smiled and offered a handshake.

"..."

Recca sheepishly withdrew her hand.

"Now." Karakasa said, "Since we're all together, shall we start a mission?"

"A-Already?" Sukasa cried.

"Yep. Don't worry, this one's a simple D-Rank mission."

"O-Oh."

"The objective's simple. A scroll was stolen from the library last night. We're going to track it down and return it."

"T-Theft?" Recca cried, "That's a C-Rank mission isn't it?"

"So?"

"D-Ranks are CHORES." Sukasa frowned, "C-Ranks often involve combat and subsequently bodily harm."

"Oh."

"You're a Jonin and you don't even know this?" Recca cried.

"I knew it." Karakasa said, "But it's not like this scroll is overly important."

"Eh?"

"The scroll wasn't forbidden or important. It only taught you one ninjutsu anyway."

"Then why are we going after it?"

"Well what if someone else wants to read it."

"..."

"..."

"Okay fair enough." Recca sighed.

"I guess this can count as a D-Rank." Sukasa frowned.

"Good. Since this is our first mission I've gone ahead and found out where the culprit is hiding. You'll be doing the actual detainment. He's just a bit outside the walls of Konoha, in the forest near the North Gate. Got it? Good. Scramble!"

"Hey what? Wait!"

Too late. The kids could only watch as Karakasa disappeared.

"..."

"...Well I guess we know enough." Recca tried smiling, "The forest by the North Gate right?"

"I didn't think we'd be in a mission this early." Sukasa whistled, "Should we head home and stock up on supplies?"

"Ninjas are to be prepared at all times. Come with what you have on."

Recca yelped as she turned around to see Karakasa's head poking up from the ground. Before they could talk, he disappeared underground again.

"..."

"...I have a bad feeling about this." Sukasa sighed.

"It's not like we have much of a choice." Recca said, "Let's just go. … Ah! Saji, do you want to follow us?"

Saji looked up.

"You're new to Konoha aren't you? Come on, we'll show you where the North Gate is."

Saji didn't answer, but began to walk, moving past them. Recca looked towards Sukasa. Sukasa shrugged and followed.

* * *

"Well this is the North Gate." Sukasa said, looking up at what's basically an arch.

Saji walked past them.

"And now we're past the North Gate." Recca smiled.

"He doesn't like talking does he?" Sukasa said as he walked towards the woods.

"Maybe there's nothing he wants to say." Recca guessed.

"They don't teach manners at the Lightning Nation?" Sukasa asked, dropping his voice so Saji can't hear.

"They do."

The 2 jumped back as Karakasa swung upside down from a branch.

"Stop popping out of nowhere!" Recca gasped.

"I almost punched you!" Sukasa cried.

"Ninjas are supposed to be aware of their surroundings at all times."

"I wanna punch him." Sukasa grumbled.

"Now now." Recca smiled.

Saji stared back at them.

"Anyway the culprit's over there." Karakasa said pointing to a nearby clearing, "Like I said you're doing the capturing."

"Alright." Recca gulped.

"Let's do it then."

* * *

"Hey!"

The thief looked up.

"You stole that scroll didn't you? Return it this instant!" Recca cried.

"Who are you people?" The boy growled as he got up.

"We're here to take back the scroll." Sukasa called, "Will you hand it over peacefully?"

"Like hell I will!" The thief cried, stuffing the scroll in his shirt, "I still haven't understood everything written in this scroll."

"Why didn't you just borrow it?" Recca asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...B-Because they wouldn't let me!"

"Why?"

"Because they hate me!"

"Why?"

"..."

"He's a prankster." Karakasa called from the sidelines, "He's caused a ruckus in the town before and often steals scrolls from the library anyway."

"Oh."

"D-Darn." The thief growled, "I thought I could trick you guys."

"Into what?"

"N-Nevermind that! You guys ask too much questions!"

The thief pulled out shurikens, "You've seen me! So I can't let you escape!"

"We're here to take you in!" Recca called as she dodged to the side, "Why would we escape?"

"Shut up with your damn logic!"

* * *

"For how he talks..." Sukasa said from behind a tree, "He sure is skilled."

"And we don't have any weapons." Recca said as she stuck her head out only to quickly withdraw it before she was impaled, "What can we do?"

"We need to get close to him." Sukasa said, "If we do we can use Taijutsu to take him down."

"The problem is getting close huh? Leave it to me!"

Sukasa cried out as Recca came out from behind her tree.

"What? Are you surrendering?"

"Hardly likely." Recca smiled as she began to weave hand signs, "Let's go! Cloning!"

Recca duplicated herself into 5 and charged.

"That's too straightforward!" The thief yelled as he threw kunais at them. 4 of them passed through before the 5 struck down the middle clone.

"Gotcha!"

POOF!

The clone turned into a log.

"Wh-dammit! Where is she?" The thief looked around before noticing her, "Y-You..."

Recca smiled as she reached out.

"You hid behind the log?" The thief cried.

"Brother!" Recca called out as she wrenched the kunai out of the log and tossed it back.

"Nice, Recca!" Sukasa smiled and he ran out from behind the tree, jumping up to catch the kunai in midair.

Recca ducked down, sliding her legs behind the log that she used for cover. Sukasa landed gently on the log and Recca instantly kicked, propelling Sukasa forward.

"W-Whoa!"

Sukasa struck out with the kunai. The thief quickly blocked it at the wrist before grabbing it and throwing him back. Sukasa landed on his feet easily.

* * *

"Dammit! I didn't think you'd be this hard!" The thief cried, "Looks like I have no choice but to use what I learned from the scroll!"

Sukasa and Recca were instantly on guard.

"Take this! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Recca blinked as the lone thief turned into 5, "Clones?"

One of the clones charged and her and punched her in the stomach.

"Shadow clones!" The thief laughed as 2 more clones held back Sukasa, "Unlike your earlier clones, these can actually hurt you!"

"Dammit!" Sukasa cried as he fought 2 enemies at once, "If only I had another kunai."

"At least you have a kunai!" Recca cried as she jumped back from her own pair of clones.

"Bwahahahaha!" The thief laughed as they struggled, "That's right! Keep struggling! Soon you'll tire and I can land the finishing blow! Hahahah-Who are you?"

The thief yelped and he was thrown to the ground.

Everyone stopped to look up. The real thief growled, "Who are you?"

Saji sighed.

"Answer me damnit!" The thief cried charging at him.

Saji slid to the side, catching the thief's punch at the wrist. His other arm reached out and grabbed the thief in the face. A single kick behind the leg and the thief was instantly on the ground.

"I...G-Get off me!" The thief cried reaching out with his free hand and forcing Saji to jump back. The thief quickly scrambled to his feet, "You're not getting me with that again!"

And with that the thief charged, trying to kick him this time. Saji lunged forward, smashing a fist into the thief's stomach as his leg swung around. The thief was blasted a few feet back and smashed into a tree.

"W-What was that?" The thief coughed.

Saji stared silently as his fist crackled with energy.

"E-Electricity?" Recca said.

"He can use lightning element?" Sukasa cried.

"Lightning element?" The thief cried, "Oh snap! I can't beat that! Here, just take the damn thing, jeez!"

The thief threw the scroll at the ground and ran off.

* * *

"Wait!" Recca cried, running after him.

"That's enough." Karakasa said as he got in her way, "Our mission was the scroll which we got."

"But what about the thief?" Sukasa asked.

"He'll be back, but it doesn't really matter." Karakasa shrugged, "It'd probably be some other Genin's problem."

Recca stared as Saji picked up the scroll.

...Who is he?

* * *

"Nice work today." Karakasa said.

"How'd I do?" The thief asked.

"A ninja should always have an alibi prepared."

"Give me a break, you asked this from me out of nowhere." The thief said as he transformed.

"A ninja is always prepared."

"Yeah yeah. I bet that's why you're not a teacher." The thief had disappeared, leaving a man in front of Karakasa.

"You know I hate brats, Iruka."

"So? How were your 'brats'?"

"...They still have a lot to learn."

"Really? That Saji kid seemed different."

"He's the transfer student."

"That explains a lot." Iruaka winced.

"But I'm more interested in the other 2. They both seem to have latent powers."

"Well the Uchiha's obvious, but that girl..."

"She had a familiar chakra."

"You felt it too? So I wasn't crazy." Iruka breathed a sigh of relief, "So? What do you think it could be?"

"..."


	2. Chapter 2

2: Third Best

* * *

"Recca, do you have the target in sight?"

"Yep. I'm closing in right now."

"Saji?"

"..."

"Saji?"

"He's in place." Karakasa said.

"Then why...nevermind. Everyone ready?"C-Ra

"Then...execute!"

They all charged surrounding their target instantly. The target scowled and dodged to the side. Sukasa followed, blocking her path. The target growled again and turned around, only to find Karakasa in her way. She turned one more time only to find Saji in the way this time.

"GOTCHA!"

THUD!

* * *

"I caught her!" Recca cried as she held their cat in the air.

"Nice going!" Sukasa sighed.

"Yea-OUCH! Hey! I-OUCH! She's scratching me!" Recca cried as the cat clawed at her hands.

"Seems like it." Karakasa observed.

"Do someth-OUCH!" Recca yelped as the cat bit her hand. Her grip loosened enough for the cat to escape. Saji quickly blocked it off and recaptured it before it could run again.

"N-Nice, Saji!" Recca smiled, nursing her scratches.

The cat glared at Saji. For a moment the 2 exchanged glares. Then the cat scratched him.

"Ah."

Saji stared silently as the cat scratched him. A small electric shock jolted the cat.

"Hey!" Sukasa cried, snatching the cat away from Saji, "Don't shock her! We need to take her back!"

The cat squirmed in Sukasa's arm before resting in the crook of his arm and purring.

"Hey." Recca said, disappointed, "She looks happy."

"Seems like it." Karakasa said, "Sukasa, if I may."

"Oh. Of course." Sukasa said, handing the cat to Karakasa.

The cat meowed as she was passed off. In Karakasa's hands she purred and began to lick his fingers.

"Aw..."

"Looks like she just doesn't like you 2." Sukasa smiled.

The cat turned around and stuck her tongue at Recca and Saji.

* * *

"Why not?" Recca grumbled as she returned alone, "I like cats."

"Ah! Recca!"

"Hm?" Recca looked up as she recognized the voice calling her, "Chiyuri?"

"Recca!"

"Chiyuri!" Recca cried, turning around, "It is you!"

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Recca friend cried as she caught up.

"I-It's only been a week."

"Yeah, but the last time we saw each other was at the academy graduation." Chiyuri said.

"I guess. How's your ninja work going?"

"Just fine!" Chiyuri smiled, "Just yesterday we caught a cat for a D-Rank Mission!"

"Was that cat a girl?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Damn, that thing get's around."

"What are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing." Recca smiled, "S-So who's on your team?"

"Oh! You'd never guess. It turns out that-"

"Chiyuri!"

"Ah!" Recca cried, "Shisha!"

"Recca!" Shisha said, surprised, "It's been a week hasn't it?"

"Yep!" Recca smiled, "So that means..."

"Yep!" Chiyuri grinned, "Me and Shisha are both in Team 8!"

"That's grea-Wait, Team 8?"

"Yeah." Shisha blinked, "Something wrong?"

"Me and Sukasa are on...Team 7."

"Ouch." Shisha winced, "So you're below us?"

"Yeah." Recca said, saddened.

"Oh." Chiyuri said, "S-Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I-I don't even know why they put me in a team above yours." Chiyuri said, "I can't even use my ninjutsus properly."

"It's fine." Shisha said, "You can use your basic ninjutsus just fine."

"But I can't use any signature techniques!" Chiyuri sniffed, "As a member of the Akimichi Clan I'm ashamed."

"It's really not your fault." Recca said, "You need calories in order to use your clan's techniques anyway right?"

"Yeah." Chiyuri pouted, "But no matter what I eat or how much I eat, I never get fat! Recca can you help me?"

"..."

"..."

Chiyuri blinked as the 2 girls looked mildly annoyed.

* * *

"A-Anyway." Shisha said, quickly changing the subject, "How has it been going on your Team, Recca?"

"Terrible." Recca sighed.

"Eh? But you got to be on the same team as your brother right?" Chiyuri said.

"Yeah, but my teacher's really...odd."

"How?"

"He has these ideas of what a ninja should be and always expects them from us."

"That doesn't seem that bad." Shisha blinked, "Teachers are supposed to do that."

"According to him, ninjas are always prepared and always on time."

"That sounds about right."

"This was on our first day together."

"You were late?"

"No, he was early."

"O-Oh."

"And the third member of my team..."

"..."

"...What's wrong with him?"

"He's hard to explain." Recca bit her nail, "Mmm...He never speaks and he's really anti-social. He's a transfer student from the Lightning Nation, but he doesn't seem to like being on a team."

"Maybe Lightning Nation ninjas aren't very social?"

"I don't know." Recca sighed, "But at this rate our team's going to fall apart."

"Oh. That's too bad."

* * *

"Well me and Chiyuri better get going." Shisha smiled, "It was great seeing you again."

"Oh, do you have a mission?"

"Yeah. Our first C-Rank."

"Wow, I keep getting D-Ranks. Good luck!"

"Same to you."

"You look like you could use it too." Chiyuri smiled.

"Y-Yeah."

"Bye!"

Recca smiled as her friends left. Then she remembered, "I was supposed to meet everyone by Ichiraku's Ramen wasn't I?"

* * *

"You're late." Karakasa said as Recca caught up.

"And he's not lying this time." Sukasa said.

"S-Sorry!" Recca gasped, "A-Anyway we what are we doing?"

"We just got another mission."

"Again?" Recca cried, "But we just finished bringing the cat back!"

"Don't worry it's just another D-Rank." Karakasa said.

"So was the cat one, but these scratches don't make it seem like it was D-Rank." Recca mumbled.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

"Good. Anyway, this time we just have to pull weeds."

"Boring." Recca said.

"What?"

"Boring." Recca repeated, "Can't we do something more exciting?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe a C-Rank mission?"

"C-Rank?" Karakasa chuckled, "Listen. All ninjas start at the bottom."

"But the ninjas don't rise unless given the chance." Sukasa said, "I agree, we haven't done much beside help people."

"Is helping people bad?"

"N-No, but we're solving inconveniences rather than saving people."

"And Team 8 is already starting a C-Rank mission!"

"How do you know that?" Karakasa frowned.

"I-I have friends."

"Team 8 is higher than us. They probably can handle it."

"We're only one number lower than them!" Sukasa cried, "We deserve a chance!"

"...Saji what do you think?"

Saji looked up from his takoyaki.

"...Alright. We'll get this one done then I'll see what C-Rank I can find for you."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Thank you for your work today." Their client bowed.

"I-It's nothing. Really." Recca smiled.

"Please, take this. It's your reward."

Their client smiled once more before leaving them.

"That mission had a reward on it?" Sukasa said, surprised, "But all we did was pull weeds."

"We didn't even get a reward for that cat mission." Recca said, "And that was much harder."

"Are you complaining?" Karakasa asked.

"N-No!" Recca cried, "L-Let's see...what's inside..."

"..."

"F..."

"FIFTY THOUSAND RYO?" Recca and Sukasa cried, "For pulling weeds?"

"Yoink." Karakasa took the money from Recca, "The reward is set by the client, but every mission has a clause. Any reward money is split between the ones who completed the mission and the foundation. After that, you all get this much."

Recca looked at the money that she was given, "...500 Ryo?"

"That's less than 5% of the total reward." Sukasa frowned.

"I don't make the rules." Karakasa shrugged, "Just don't spend it all in one place."

"But..."

"Well, that's all the work for today. Take the rest of the day off. I'll see what C-Rank mission I can get for you."

Recca could only watch as Karakasa walked off.. Saji soon turned around and began to leave too.

* * *

"Well, it can't be helped." Sukasa sighed, "Let's go home then."

"No, I want to do some shopping." Recca said, running off "You go home without me."

"Wait what? Hold on!" Sukasa cried, running after her.

"Why here of all places?" Sukasa frowned as he followed Recca around an Armory.

"Do you want to get more C-Rank Missions?" Recca asked, looking through sets of kunais, "Then we need to finish the C-Rank mission in front of us. And for that we need to prepare."

"...I understand you want to become a full fledged ninja." Sukasa sighed, "But we're Team 7. The highest ranked team is Team 9. We're good enough to get third place, isn't that good enough?"

"Chiyuri is in Team 8."

"...Akimichi Chiyuri?"

"Yes."

"...I think these kunais are better."

"...I suppose, but I only have 500 Ryo."

"1000 Ryo." Sukasa corrected.

* * *

"Yo."

"Good morning." Recca bowed, "Teacher, you found a C-Rank mission for us right?"

"Of course." Karakasa said.

"We're ready." Sukasa said.

"Good, then allow me to introduce your client." Karakasa motioned for someone to come in, "This is Tazuna. He's a bridge builder who wants us to protect him until he returns to The Land of Waves."

"...You expect to do that with these brats?" Tazuna smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

3: C-Rank

* * *

Recca sulked as they continued walking.

"Don't let what he said bother you too much." Sukasa said.

"I wish I could let it go...but..."

* * *

"Honestly, what do we have here?" Tazuna smirked, "A runt and a runt with glasses!"

"R-Runt?" Recca cried.

"Ya heard me. When they told me I was getting Team 7 I knew I was only getting third place, but I didn't expect this! I must say though, you surprise me. You just barely made it past Team 6 in my mind."

"How can you say that when you haven't even seen us fight?" Sukasa said.

"Oh believe me, I heard stories." Tazuna smirked as he pointed to Tsukumogami, "You couldn't catch a thief without this kid right?"

Tazauna smiled as he slung his arm around Saji, "Transfer student from the Lightning Nation? Maybe I should go there from now on. Kid looks confident. Cool."

"But-"

"And most importantly..." Tazuna interrupted, suddenly more serious than before, "He looks like he can make the kill."

Recca felt a sudden chill, "W-What?"

"This kid looks like he can and will kill if he needs to. And that already puts him leagues above you."

Recca looked at Saji. Suddenly his nonchalance seemed darker than usual. Saji noticed her staring and lifted Tazuna off of himself.

* * *

"Where does he get off telling us that we'd make terrible bodyguards?" Recca pouted, "Especially when all he's got is just our looks."

"Yeah." Sukasa frowned, "I know where you're coming from, but remember. He's our client and we can't let him die."

"I know." Recca said, "I'm just depressed that we have to guard him."

"Like Sukasa said, don't let it get to you too much." Karakasa said as he slowed to their side, "He was kinda drunk during that anyway."

"...But..." Recca said, looking ahead, "Do you think he's right? About Saji?"

"Saji?" Sukasa said, looking at him, "...He does seem a bit too reserved."

"Saji has never killed anyone." Karakasa sighed, "I can vouch for him."

"How?"

"Can't say."

Sukasa was about to say something before Recca spoke up, "Hey...we can be great ninjas even if we've never killed or plan to kill...right?"

"...A ninja lives in the darkness. Slowly and silently he approaches his prey. He doesn't get close to them just to chat."

Recca looked down.

"...But if killing was the answer we'd never have any peace." Karakasa said.

"T-Then...we can still be good ninjas right?" Recca asked, hopeful.

"Maybe." Karakasa admitted, "But the greatest tool a ninja has is deception. To at least look like you can and will kill is a ninja essential. Even more dangerous are ninjas who aren't deceiving you."

"...And under which category do you fall under, teacher?" Sukasa asked.

"Do you think I've managed to become a Jonin and a squad leader just by half-assing my duties?" Karakasa asked and left.

* * *

Recca watched as her teacher left to join Tazuna. Recca noticed Saji walking in front of him.

"...Saji."

Saji turned around.

"I'll take point." Recca tried smiling, "You can take a break."

Saji stared at her for a moment before he nodded and slowed down. Recca breathed a sigh of relief and moved to the front of the group.

"W-Wait up." Sukasa said as he ran after her, "What are you doing?"

"We need to impress him." Recca whispered, "In order to do that we need to be the first into battle."

"...Alright. Let's prove him wrong."

Recca nodded, though her thoughts strayed elsewhere, _I have to prove it. I have to prove that killing isn't necessary._

Tazuna raised an eyebrow at their whispering, but decided to not say anything.

* * *

Recca looked around, completely focused, ready to attack at any sign of danger. She was so absorbed in the surrounding woods that she was almost confused when she heard a klink sound behind her.

All at once Recca gasped as a chain of shurikens suddenly wrapped around them.

"Recca!" Sukasa cried, quickly using a Kunai to stop the chain from wrapping around them completely.

"Thanks Sukasa!" Recca smiled as she ducked below the chain. The chain moved away from Sukasa, freeing itself as it tried to encompass Recca again. Recca ducked and rolled past the chain, managing to get outside of it's range and throw to kunais at their origins. The kunais clanged against metal as their owners burst from the treetops to land in front of them.

"2 ninjas." Sukasa noted, coming to Recca's side.

"Any idea what they want?" Recca asked rhetorically.

The ninjas held up their arms where they wore a gauntlet that housed their shuriken chain.

"I'll take right, you take left."

"Got it."

The ninja charged, moving to the sides to unravel their shuriken chain again. Sukasa charged forward, pushing the chain back again with his kunai. Recca went after the ninja in the left and jumped at him, throwing a few shurikens ahead of her. The ninja swiped the shurikens away with his gauntlet, catching Recca by the wrist with his other hand. Recca quickly swung her foot around, kicking the ninja back and forcing him to let go of her. As he reeled back however, the other ninja had circled around them, running past his falling friend and jumped to punch Recca back. Recca coughed as she flew back, en route to hit the shuriken chain. She yelped and quickly, threw her shuriken down, stabbing them in one of the holes and forcing the chain around her to fall, allowing her to pass through safely.

The other ninja helped his partner up before flicking his gauntlet arm, causing the chain to whip around and knock Sukasa away. As he stumbled back, Sukasa threw his kunai as well, stabbing the chain through another hole and embedding it into a tree.

"Recca!" Sukasa called as he charged at the ninjas

"Got it." Recca cried, running after her brother, taking the time to first take out another kunai to stab another part of the chain into the ground.

As the 2 approached the ninjas, they both flicked their arms simultaneously, sending a ripple through the chain. The instant the ripples whipped the kunais, the ninjas tugged, dislodging the kunais. Recca gasped as the chain was freed and began it's way towards them from behind. Neither of them were fast enough to block it.

* * *

The ninjas stumbled as they were suddenly yanked forward. Saji had charged forward, grabbing the chain, despite it digging into his skin. Electricity crackled around him and quickly traveled though the chain, electrocuting it's owners. The ninjas cried out for a moment before they detached their gauntlets. They crumpled to the ground for a moment before they got back up. They brought out smaller, traditional claws and swiped Recca and Sukasa away, heading straight at Saji. One of them lunged for his legs while the other slashed down at Saji from above. Saji lunged forward, jumping off the ground to dive between the 2 ninjas, landing on his good hand only to hop up with that hand again to throw kunais at them from behind with his other hand.

The ninjas cried out as the kunai stabbed their shoulders. They turned around, pulling the kunais out. They charged again, this time more defensive. Saji jumped back and threw something at them which they intercepted with the kunais. Saji's explosive tags stuck to the kunais, exploding into a smoke which the ninjas easily took advantage of. A moment passed before the Ninjas dove out of the smoke, surrounding Saji. Saji watched their movement for a while before the grabbed the shuriken chain that he had retreated to. Swinging the gauntlets around, he electrified them as they swung around to hit their owners in the face and knocking them out.

* * *

"Ha!" Tazuna laughed heartily, "That was a good show! Do you brats understand now?"

Recca looked up, broken out of her trance.

"The boy could've killed them if he wanted to. Hell he probably still can. It's that determination that makes him strong."

Recca frowned, but instead, she got up and ran to Saji's side, "Are you okay?" She asked looking at his hands.

"They're in bad shape." Karakasa said, taking a closer look at them, "We can heal it certainly, but I'm more worried about the poison."

"Poison?" Sukasa cried, regaining his composure and coming over.

"They were assassins." Karakasa said, taking a closer look at their weapon, "Sure enough, they did use poison. We're going to need a blood flow to purge most of it first."

Saji nodded and held his hand out to Recca.

"M-Me?" Recca asked, surprised, "W-What do you want me to do?"

Saji didn't answer.

"...Recca...we need a blood flow." Sukasa said.

Recca bit her lip and took out a kunai. She hesitated for a moment before stabbing it into Saji's hand. Saji cringed and stumbled back.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Recca cried, worried.

Saji didn't answer, hooking his finger in the kunai's ring with his other hand and pulling it out, offering it back to Recca. Recca gulped, unsure and disturbed.

"Kid has more guts that I thought." Tazuna said from behind them as he looked away, "Stab his hands and he doesn't say a thing. In comparison you 2 are still academy students."

Recca frowned as his words finally got to her. She took the kunai from Saji and with her other hand, clasped Saji's hand. Saji looked surprised before she finally drove the kunai through both their hands. Even Tazuna was surprised.

"I'm sorry." Recca said as she winced from the pain, "I couldn't do anything this time. But I won't let you do this alone. Not anymore."

"...Recca..." Sukasa said.

"...Does that mean you're willing to kill now?" Tazuna asked, "Cause otherwise you'd just be a burde-"

"No." Recca said firmly, "I'm sure with both our powers...with all of our powers we can win without having to kill."

Tazuna looked up, surprised to see how serious Recca was.

* * *

Recca turned back to Saji, "I'm sorry. I'll patch you up right now."

"Heh. If you like patching people up, maybe you should become a medic."

"That's enough." Karakasa interrupted, "And . I have something I would like to ask you."

"What?"

"These weren't ordinary assassins. They were trained. They were coordinated. To send assassins like that. You're not just a bridge builder are you?"

"..."


	4. Chapter 4

4: Shadowless Mist

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sukasa asked.

"Of course." Recca smiled, "You should really be asking Saji that. He's the one who got poisoned."

"Yeah, but since you stabbed your hand along with his, the poison might have mixed in with your body too."

"...Oh yeah..."

"Plus with so much blood mixing you could be in danger of HIV or-"

"LALALALALALALA~!" Recca cried, covering her ears and singing loudly, terrified.

"Quiet!" Karakasa yelled, "How do you expect to hear the enemy like that?!"

"S-Sorry." Recca said, timidly putting her hands down.

"Noisy little kids aren't they?" Tazuma grumbled.

"Hey! We're doing you a favor now by continuing the mission!" Recca cried.

"Oh yeah? If you're so annoyed by me, why don't you leave? You're the only one with a problem."

"I..." Recca grinded her teeth in frustration.

"If you decide to drop the mission, I could go to the Land of Thunder next." Tazuna smirked, "This kid's the only one doing any work anyway."

Recca's hand tightened as she restrained herself. Her wounded hand also tightened involuntarily. Tazuna laughed as Recca fell to the ground, wincing in pain.

"Recca?!" Sukasa cried as she shuttered in pain.

"I-I'm fine." Recca sniffed, "But I think I've accidentally started bleeding again..."

Recca looked up as someone took her wrist. Saji pulled her arm up as he unwrapped her bandages. Slowly he wrapped up her hand again without looking up. Once he was done, he pocketed the roll of bandages again as he returned to walking. Recca stared in mild shock.

"...Tazuna." Karakasa spoke up.

"Y-Yes?"

"Even if Saji is the only competent one, he's only one person. If he dies it's up to me to save you. Against an entire mob, I don't think even I would be able to protect you for long."

"..."

"Come on." Karakasa said as he followed Saji, "We're losing time."

Sukasa helped Recca up as they continued walking to the village.

* * *

A few minutes later, they came to a lake clearing where Karakasa called a break.

"Saji, we need to check on your bandages too. " Karakasa said.

"I'll do it!" Recca cried.

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Recca asked as she bandaged Saji's right hand again.

Saji didn't answer, preferring to stare at his hand.

"...Alright. Other hand."

As Recca replaced the bandages on his left hand, she noticed something hanging from Saji's hip. A small circular wooden object that hung from a thin thread that connected the bottom of a hand-sized handle to the belt. There seemed to be wings engraved on it.

"Oh. What's that?" Recca asked as she noticed the object.

Saji followed her gaze, quickly hiding it behind him.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Saji didn't answer.

"...Okay. Done."

Recca stood up and rejoined the others.

* * *

"How's he holding up?" Sukasa asked.

"Slowly." Recca bit her lip, "I don't think he'd even be able to hold a kunai."

"So already half of you are out huh?" Tazuna sighed, "Doesn't look good for us."

"What do mean half?" Recca frowned, "I still have one hand."

"And that's all you can do. Face it kid, you can't even weave jutsus like that."

Recca scowled and looked down.

"You wouldn't be out if you haven't been stupid enough to stab your own hand."

Recca turned around and walked off towards the lake to sulk.

"That's a really bad habit of yours." Sukasa scowled at Tazuna.

"What? You think I find it fun to pick on a girl? She's clearly mentally unsuited for Ninja work. That includes you to runt. Am I right teacher?"

Karakasa didn't answer.

* * *

"I still have a hand." Recca sulked as stared at her reflection on the lake, "I can still fight."

She reached down and picked up a small stone with her free hand. She threw it across the lake, skipping it across the surface until it plummet. Anger slightly relieved, Recca picked up another stone, skipping small stone until she slowly felt better again.

"I can do it." Recca said, confidence renewed, "Sukasa can't handle it alone after all."

…

Recca's hand moved to cover her bandaged hand.

"...Would we have survived this long without Saji?"

…

Recca turned around again, ready to rejoin her team again.

"...Where did all this mist come from?"

"Tazuna? Sukasa? Karakasa? Saji?" Recca called as she wandered through the mist, "Where are you?"

"Recca?!"

"Sukasa?!" Recca cried as she heard her brother's voice, "What happened to you g-"

"Stay back!"

Recca stopped, alerted.

"What's wrong?" Recca called.

"This mist is a jutsu! There's someone in this mist!"

"What?" Recca said, spinning around to check her back.

* * *

The mist had thickened so that she couldn't even see the shadows of the forest. Slowly she reached into her pouch to take a kunai. Armed, she slowly began to inch towards where she heard Sukasa's voice. Behind her she heard something splash in the lake and quickly spun around.

Recca eyes moved upward as she adjusted to the man's enormous height. Held above his head was an even bigger and dangerous sword. Recca jumped back as the sword swung down, cracked the earth that she was standing on moments before. Before Recca could react again, the man disappeared into the mist again.

Recca's heart pounded as she nervously waited for any other signs of attack. For an eternity nothing seemed to appear. Something crunched behind her. As Recca turned around again, ready to fend herself, something exploded, sending her stumbling back. Right into the shadow of the lunging man. The man's eyes traced her back underneath him, a hint of surprise in his eyes. Recca took the chance to stab her kunai upward into his stomach. The man shuddered as the kunai ripped into him. Slowly his features distorted until it became water and splashed over Recca.

"Water Clone?!" Recca gasped as she quickly wiped her eyes from the water.

Footsteps alerted her to the right, quickly raising her kunai in defense. The person that emerged, however, was

"Saji?!" Recca cried in surprise as he ran towards her, "What are you-"

Saji grabbed her by the arm, dragging her off without even slowing down. He didn't stop until they broke into the forest's shade, dodging behind a tree.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Recca cried, out of breath as she tried to keep up, "Don't scare me like that!"

Saji didn't answer, watching the clearing from behind the tree.

"Ah, do you know where Sukasa and the others are?" Recca asked.

Saji shook his head.

"Oh. Then do you know who's attacking us?"

Saji shook his head.

"Do you at least know where he is?"

Saji glared at her.

"What?" Recca frowned, "Why are we hiding anyway? We need to find Tazuna and the rest. Sukasa didn't sound like he could hold on for long."

Saji stopped her.

"What? Even if I can't beat him, I can at least survive until I meet up with everyone else."

Saji shook his head and held something up.

"...An Explosive Tag? What does th-...Wait! Were you the one who made that explosion from before?!"

Saji nodded.

"But I didn't even see you! How'd you do that?!"

Saji bent down and picked up a rock.

"...Oh! You wrapped a rock with the explosive tag! Then...was the last one with the lake also your-"

Saji nodded.

"Oh man." Recca smiled, "You're really amazing. With both hands disabled you've still managed to do so much for me. In comparison, I was so completely lost-"

Saji grabbed her arm, holding up her good hand.

"...I know, but what can I do with just one arm now?!"

Saji poked her in the head.

"...Use my head huh?" Recca frowned, "But with this mist there's no way we can see...Aha!"

Saji looked up.

"Let's climb these trees!" Recca cried, placing her hand on of the trees, "We can get a good view from atop the tree!"

Saji frowned.

"It's okay, you stay here." Recca said as she began to hug the tree.

Her tree didn't have many low hanging branches and without her other hand for support, Recca fell to the ground.

"Ouch. Dammit. Is there another way to climb a tree?"

Recca jumped as electricity began to spark around Saji.

"A-Are you trying to use a ninjutsu?! S-Stop it! You're in no condition to cast jutsus right now! I'll find another way!"

Saji obliged, electricity dieing down, but he still looked rather tired. Recca stared at him and his condition, biting her lip in frustration.

Come on! Think of something, Recca!

Recca tried desperately to think of a solution. Her eyes wandered to Saji's explosive tag and something came to her.

"Saji! How many explosive tags do you have?!"

Saji reached into his pouch and took out a stack of explosive tags.

"Perfect!" Recca cried as she took the tags, "Come on! Let's find a big enough rock!"

* * *

"Okay." Recca said as she placed the last tag on the boulder they found, "Now we need to roll it into the clearing."

…

Recca stared at her hand.

…

"Well we have no choice now!" Recca cried as she pushed against the boulder with her arm.

Saji watched her struggle and sighed. He walked next to her and kicked the rock. Recca cried out as she stumbled, the rock giving way and finally rolling through the forest and towards the lake clearing.

"Come on! We need to follow it!"

The 2 ran off as the boulder burst through the forest and rolled into the center of the clearing. The many explosive tags on it's surface all exploded at the same time, the force blowing away the fog for Recca and Saji to see.

"Sukasa!" Recca called.

"Recca!"

Running though the less thick smoke, they headed towards the sound of Sukasa's voice.

* * *

As they ran, Water Clones formed from the ground and attacked them. Recca threw her kunai at the first one she saw, managing to hit it in the head. As she reached for another kunai, she was stopped by Saji. He ran ahead of her, dodging a clone's first swipe at him and touching him with his finger. Electricity ran down this finger as it electrocuted the clone back into water.

"Recca!"

"Sukasa!" Recca cried as they ran past more clones until they could see her brother's shadow.

"You made it!" Sukasa smiled as the 2 finally met up again.

"You're hurt!" Recca cried.

"It's nothing." Sukasa said as he held a bleeding wound in his arm.

"Was that explosion your doing?" Tazuna asked.

"Yeah."

"What were you thinking?" Tazuna said, "What'd you do if that boulder ran us over?! Or if we were caught in that rock's explosion?!"

"We may be unprepared ninjas, but even I would be able to tell a boulder that was rolling downhill." Recca frowned.

"What's more, the boulder distracted your little assassin." Sukasa smirked at Tazuna, "If it wasn't for that explosion we wouldn't be alive right now."

Tazuna scowled, but didn't argue.

"Ah. Sukasa, where's Karakasa?" Recca asked, "I thought he was with you."

"Karakasa went after the assassin." Sukasa said grimly, "They should still be fighting in fact."

"Eh?! Why would Karakasa be fighting?!"

Sukasa glared at Tazuna. Tazuna gulped and pulled down his hat, "W-Well...remember how I told you I was being hunted by a gang boss named Gato?"

"Yeah."

"Well turns out he's not going to give us any chances and sent one of the most ferocious mercenaries in the Land of Waves after me."

"Ferocious?"

"Momochi Zabuza." Tazuna scowled, "Missing Nin of the Land of Waves."


End file.
